The World We Knew
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: The World We Knew, the one they knew, was burning down quickly. Regina knew she wouldn't survive on her own, but could she trust this blond savior? She would chance it, and maybe betrayal was worth feeling alive for once...
1. The World We Knew is burning

Regina didn't remember how it happened, not really. There was a small child in the road. She had one moment of weakness, the first in 28 years.

She could barely think while her hands were roughly roped together and tied to a post. But that was nothing compared to the smoke that was filling her lungs and the heat that sharply licked at her skin.

She couldn't hold on anymore, maybe it was time for her terror to end, not that she had done anything worthy of the moniker of the 'Evil Queen' in a long while. She closed her eyes and wished the smoke would finish suffocating her quickly.

…

Emma hated meeting up with Neil, he had crushed her heart. But the little hand gripping hers brought a smile to quickly cover her frown. She needed help with the next heist, and her friend Red had been busy today at the Inn, too busy to watch Henry for once.

She saw Neil in the clearing but his attention was focused elsewhere. He focused his attention over the next ridge. As Emma came up she saw a lot of smoke rising in the not so far off distance.

"Em, looks like something's up, who's the kid?" Neil smiled at the little guy.

Emma had a bad feeling.

"Henry, stay with Neil, and do whatever he says. Neil, a fire in the disputed territory isn't good, get Henry out of here, I'll check it out."

Emma made to leave but Neil grabbed her shoulder,

"Em, word is the Evil Queen is roaming around, it could be her doing… or it could be her, either way it's not safe…"

"Get Henry out of here."

She took off running.

…

She got to the next clearing and there was no one around. Well no one but the woman tied to the post, on the dais, that would be burning soon, as the embers under it were catching.

Emma took off her cloak and ran through the smoke. The woman had deep brown hair cut just above her shoulders. The woman raised her head when Emma touched her cheek, yep she was still alive. Emma reached up and cut the rope that bound the woman's hands, she came falling forward into Emma.

Emma hoisted her over her shoulder and stumbled out of the flames, tumbling them to the ground to put out any stray embers.

The brunette now lay with her head to the side. Emma moved back over to her.

"Hey…HEY! Wake up, are you alright?"

There were slight burns on her legs and some bruising on her arms but she should live, hopefully. Emma shook her shoulder and the brunette turned away from the touch, and began a coughing fit.

Emma kept her hand on the woman's back to comfort her, she moved it to her arm and started rubbing lightly.

When the woman could breathe again she slowly turned her head.

"You saved me?" A light cough followed.

Emma whistled and a white horse came running from the woods.

"Can you ride?" Emma's eyes full of worry, she didn't know if whoever had done this would be coming back to see their work completed.

Regina nodded through her haze. Emma pulled her up so the woman could put her hands on the horn of the saddle. Emma hopped up and reached out an arm.

"Do you trust me?" The brunette looked up, she felt faint. She knew she wouldn't survive on her own. She grabbed the arm offered to her.

…

They arrived at a large tree in the forest. Emma jumped down, and then reached up for the brunette. She led her to the tree and brushed aside some branches, there was a well hidden door.

The brunette's hand started to shake, she had already been kidnapped enough for one day, she didn't like to be enclosed.

The blond noticed the tremble.

"It's my place, we'll be safe here." She offered a kind smile, and pulled the brunette in with her.

Once inside she lit a few candles, bared the door and put her new companion in the bed.

The brunette was still coughing. Emma brought her some water and gently tipped it to her lips.

"Slowly, ok? It's not going anywhere." The brunette's throat was raw from all of the smoke that had attacked her lungs. She cautiously tired a little bit of water, finding instant relief.

Emma helped her slowly drink the water till it was mostly gone.

"I'll get you some more, please rest." She gently guided the woman back down onto the pillow and pulled the blanket over her. The woman was out before she left the room. Emma was intrigued, the woman was surely beautiful, why would anyone want to kill her? Death by fire was not a slow death either. Someone had wanted to inflict pain.

Neil had mentioned the Evil Queen was about, was she not supposed to be the fairest in the land? Emma glanced again, the woman was so peaceful and innocent in sleep. This couldn't be the evil queen, she had magic, she was invincible, this was just a woman.

…

Regina awoke to someone sighing beside her. She froze. The last thing she remembered was being tied to that post and the fire starting. She had been ambushed. The rumors about the queen having a soft spot for children and animals was certainly true.

A hand cupped her face. She tried to squelch her curiosity but her eyes fluttered open, damn.

Green eyes. A flash went through her mind, one of green eyes in the fire. She had been rescued, it was coming back to her now. Her hand flew to her head, the worry that flooded her started to make her head pulse.

"Hey relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Emma by the way." Again another easy smile was granted her.

Regina nodded, "Ok."

"So what were you doing out in the woods?"

No Regina couldn't answer that, everyone wanted to take out the Queen of the dark kingdom. Her eyes darted around the room to look for an escape path, but then she remembered she was underground.

A hand gripped hers, "You don't have to tell me it's alright. Is there anyone we need to get word to that you're safe? I am sure someone is very worried."

Regina's eyes stared blankly back, "No, I… there is no one looking for me."

She saw the blonde grow sad.

"Well, ok then. I-I'll go make some tea and bring you some bread, you must be hungry." Regina missed the other hand instantly as soon as it left the safety of her own.

This woman was so kind to her, had rushed in to a fire to save her. But life had taught Regina no one was ever that good, there was always a reason.

…

Regina awoke the next morning to seeing the blonde reading in the corner of the room.

"Good morning." She offered up.

The blonde glanced up and a soft smile played across her features.

"Morning."

Regina noticed the blonde was beautiful, a blush quickly flooded her face. Emma took notice and laughed.

"Lightheaded?" She tried to help the woman cover up the embarrassment.

"Yes, actually. I think I might need more water."

Emma got her glass and handed it to her.

Regina nodded her thanks and quickly drained the cup.

"May…may I leave today?" There was a slight shake to her voice. Was she kidnapped again?

Emma's face grew confused, "Well I had hoped you would stay for a few days, you really do need your rest. But after you are feeling better I can escort you home."

Regina relaxed a bit, "So, I am not a prisoner here?" Her eyes hopeful.

Emma let out a laugh, "What? Gods no." She walked over and sat down on the bed.

Regina moved some hair behind her ear and smiled.

Emma loved how light the woman looked now, as if yesterday hadn't happened to her. She seemed happy.

They spent the day talking away about horse riding and little things.

Emma figured the woman was someone of wealth, but she seemed very down to earth. The brunette found the blonde charming.

Regina thought this is the first person since Daniel to make her laugh. But quickly tried to chase that thought away as she knew happiness didn't exist for people like her, villains. But this girl didn't know who she was yet. It was clear in the way she joked with her, and flirted.

Time passed quite quickly and the few days for Regina's recovery flew by. The woman was feeling well enough to travel. Emma readied the supplies for their days ride and they headed out the door.

….

They came to the crossroad between both kingdoms.

"Ok so which way do I go?"

The brunette bit her lip. Would Emma really take her home?

She picked up her right arm and pointed toward the dark kingdom.

Emma turned the horse and continued on.

Today they had been having quite the intense debate about apples. The brunette rambling on about how the honey crisp tree simply provided the best fruit while Emma kept naming other apples just to get a rise out of the other woman. She liked teasing her.

"I really don't see what your obsession is with green apples they are so bitter, and disgusting…"

Emma giggled.

"Ok, ok look I really just liked hearing you wind up about it, I actually don't like apples at all. Though I did steal some last week so if you really want one there are some in the sack behind you."

Regina pouted and smacked Emma's shoulder.

She reached behind her and did find and apple, a devious smile crossing her lips as she had also seen the way she caught Emma looking at her the past few days.

She bit into the apple and huskily moaned into Emma's ear. She felt the blonde shutter in front of her.

Satisfied she leaned back and continued eating her apple.

….

As they got closer to the dark kingdom it was growing dark. Emma didn't know how she was going to make it home. She was lost in thought when she heard voices close by. She stiffened and Regina griped her waist tighter. Emma turned around and lifted a single finger to her lips, signaling for Regina to remain quiet. Emma slipped off the horse, motioning for Regina to stay on, that's when she saw them, one of the queen's patrols was rounding the corner.

"Well, if we don't have two pretty ladies out tonight." The captain sneered.

Emma's hand went for her sword.

"We don't want any trouble, we were just passing through."

"No one passes through the dark kingdom without the queen's permission. Too bad she's been traveling, so we can't validate your claim. But there is always something we could do while we wait…."

Emma didn't like the way he was looking at her or Regina. And more men kept appearing behind him.

She turned to the brunette one last time.

"Push the horse as fast as she will go and don't look back."

Regina shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here…"

A/N: So what are you thinking so far? I might have rushed this piece a bit but it's been in my head for a while so I hope you enjoy it anyways :) Does she leave?


	2. The World We Knew, Is a struggle

Regina shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here…"

"Go."

Emma drew her sword. She had the upper hand with her skill for a few moments before there were just too many and a sword plunged into her side. Regina hadn't moved.

"Well looks like we need to hurry up and have fun with this one boys." The man laughed and made eye contact with Regina.

Regina moved off of the horse.

"I order you to stand down." Her voice had a deathly icy tone to it.

The man flinched but then reasoned that she was just an unarmed peasant woman.

"What are you going to do about it." He pushed Emma to the ground and she moaned in pain.

Regina's eyes flared.

"I said let her go." Regina wasn't sure if she was well enough to use magic, but she should have died days ago.

The man cut Emma's shirt off Regina could see the blood quickly pooling in the grass. That was all it took. The man's face went slack as he saw the way her eyes went purple. This must be…

"My Queen?"

She flicked her wrist and all of a sudden vines sprouted from the earth and the men were being dragged to the ground. Emma watched in horror as she tried to crawl away from them. Purple eyes turned to her.

She was breathing hard her side hurt. Shit this woman was the queen. Her vision started to go. The woman was walking towards her.

She blacked out.


	3. Walls falling down

When she awoke she was in a large bed, in a large elegant room. It was warm, due to the fireplace, and she saw a familiar woman pacing around. What threw her off where the dark circles under her eyes, and the lines of worry on her face. What had the Queen's name been in her mother's stories?

"Regina?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Dark honey eyes shot up to meet her own. She saw the woman breathe a sigh of relief and start towards the bed only to stop suddenly.

"I-I didn't tell you my name…"

Emma shrugged, "Kinda figured it out when you used magic to save me."

She pushed to sit up but her side was too sore, when her hand flew to it the skin felt smooth and healed.

Regina was instantly by her side.

"I'm sorry I used a lot of energy to get us out of there I…I couldn't heal you completely, I could try again now." Shaky hands moved towards Emma.

Emma reached out and took them, "It's ok, I'll live. You need to rest as well, you were the one in a fire." Emma smiled and continued to melt Regina's heart.

"And you were the idiot who tried to save me from men with swords." Regina laughed lightly.

Emma was terrified of this woman one moment then at ease the next.

Regina saw Emma smile, then saw her eye's worry.

"So, you know who I am then." She said with a sigh losing her own smile.

Emma nodded and lay back down.

"yeah…" then when she saw the sad expression she felt an urge to see the woman smile again, "Regina, queen of the dark kingdom."

Regina's eyes rose, she had expected her to say Evil Queen, especially after what she had seen earlier that night.

Regina eyed her cautiously.

Emma broke out into a smile, "Guess that's what was up with the talk about apples. Kinda your thing right? Didn't you poison Snow White with one." Emma laughed when she saw Regina's shocked face.

This woman was joking with her?

"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed.

Which made Emma just smiled wider.

"What makes you think… you can speak to me like this?" She moved to get up.

Emma grabbed her forearm.

"If you didn't like me I would be dead wouldn't I?"

Regina paused, looked at where the blonde made contact with her skin.

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, it was rude. Thank you for saving my life."

Regina sat back down, "You're welcome." She said quietly.

Emma lay the other hand in her lap.

"So… how come you like apples so much?"

Regina glanced down at the sheets, "Why…" she was going to ask Emma why she was interested, why she cared but then she surprised herself by answering, "My father, he gave me an apple tree for my 10th birthday. I loved to read under it, though sometimes I would get hit with apples and that was not the most pleasant part of my day." Regina smiled.

"Is he who taught you how to ride?" Emma continued.

Regina still didn't make eye contact yet, but the smile was still there encouraging Emma on.

"Yes, he did. I had the most beautiful stead growing up, Rosanante, come to think of it she was my only friend…" Regina trailed off this shook herself from her memories.

"You need to sleep." She looked up pointedly at Emma.

Emma pouted, "I'm not a kid."

Regina laughed, "Sure dear." She moved to tuck Emma in.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma frowned.

Regina gestured over to the couch.

Emma twisted the covers in her hands.

"Could you, ya know, uh, sleep with me? I mean…"

Regina was taken aback for a moment then smiled at the blonde fumbling for what she wanted, it took a lot of bravery, "Alright dear."

Regina walked around the bed and slid in next to her. The blonde waited till she thought the brunette might be asleep.

She slowly inched closer, they had slept in the same bed for days but Emma was feeling bold or reckless tonight, she didn't know which. She wrapped one arm around Regina.

Regina remained still, stunned by the action. Then the blonde nuzzled into her.

"Goodnight."

Regina stared at the ceiling until she heard slight snoring next to her. What was she going to do.

….

A/N: aw cuties! hold on tight this is not all fluff. THoughts so far ? :) Do we like?


	4. The World We Knew is evil

Emma woke early in the morning to thrashing next to her, good thing she was wrapped around Regina or the woman would be leaving bruises.

"Regina…Regina hey wake up!" Regina jolted upright; Emma gently wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Hey you were dreaming, it's ok." She had heard the woman crying out in her sleep, Leopold, and sobbing. She was quickly putting the pieces together, her grandfather, that was who Regina was having a nightmare about.

Regina held onto Emma as if her life depended on it and Emma rubbed small circles on her lower back

"It's ok, he's gone remember? I'm here right now. Not him." Regina nodded. Her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Emma pulled back to see Regina's wet face. She brushed the tears away.

" I… used to get nightmares too." Regina nodded her understanding.

Emma lay back down and held her arms out.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep, I'll be right here the whole time." Regina looked at her then the door like she was about to run from the room. Emma saw the struggle on her face but just waited patiently. Regina's exhaustion won out, and she slipped into Emma's embrace.

…

The next day Regina awoke to Emma running her fingers through her hair. Regina hummed. Emma smiled.

"Morning, Gina." Regina cracked one eye open, then slowly closed it.

"I don't think it's time to get up yet." She made her point by pulling the covers up and over her head.

Emma had an idea.

She wiggled down under the covers too.

Soon her face was right in front of Regina's. Regina had a sharp intake of breathe.

"What are you doing?" She was so close to Emma.

"Hiding with you of course." There was that brilliant smile again.

Regina glanced down and when she looked back up Emma was looking at her with concern.

"Hey what's wrong? Do… you…ya know, want me to go?"

Regina shook her head, and placed her arm on Emma's.

"Not at all."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet…."

Emma scooted closer.

"Why would I leave?"

Regina shrugged, "Because I'm evil." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

…..


	5. The World We Knew is a lie

Regina closed her eyes, maybe Emma would disappear before she opened them.

Emma however cupped her face, "You are not evil, ok so you've done some bad things, who hasn't?"

Regina didn't want to open her eyes.

"Emma, you don't understand."

Emma put her head on Regina's chest, "I can hear your heartbeat, you still have one."

"Your point?" Emma lifted her head to make eye contact. Regina's eyes finally opened.

"If you still have a heart you can't be all bad…"

Then Emma grew mischievous, "Like, you wouldn't let the woman you saved starve right?" and as if on comand Emma's stomach rumbled.

"Fine Emma, I'll make you food." Regina pushed the blonde off of her, feigning annoyance.

….

Another week went by and Regina had cared for Emma while her side continued healing and Emma in turn brought Regina's smile back.

They rode horses, picked apples, discussed politics, talked about their childhoods. Emma learned how Regina had never wanted to be like her mother but ended up just like her anyway. Regina learned about how Emma always felt invisible to her parents. They grew closer. Every day Emma wanted to tell Regina about Henry and the truth about who she was. But she would push it off. She was falling hard for Regina but she also missed Henry.

…

Another week passed and she had marked the day she would tell Regina, it would only get harder.

That day Emma woke up early, dressed and waited for Regina with two cups of tea at the ready. That was, until a loud knock came at the door.

"Your majesty. The white kingdom is in the throne room…"

Regina's eye flew open.

Snow was here? Why? She had forgotten about Snow and vengeance, for a few weeks, she hadn't needed it. She was happy. She used magic to dress, and eyed Emma with confusion when she saw she was up and had made tea. Grabbing one and downing it before heading for the door.

"Dear?"

"Regina, I… I wanted to talk…"

Regina grabbed her hand, "After I deal with this Emma, I promise." She raised Emma's hand to her lips and kissed the knuckles lightly. Emma followed her.

They entered the main part of the throne room, Emma could hear Regina's voice calling to let them in. The light streaming through all the glass windows, that lined the wall, should have made the room feel warm, but Emma felt an icy chill. This was her last chance to come clean.

"Regina…" Regina turned her head.

When Emma's eyes looked past her she saw her mother, and fear overtook her.

Regina felt the magic before she saw the consequences. The windows started blowing in one by one. She didn't think she pushed Emma to the wall and shielded the blond's body with her own.

When they had all blown, she looked into frightened eyes, Emma shaking her head but she couldn't speak.

Regina glanced from Emma to the windows.

"You, you have magic?" She whispered.

Emma nodded then looked away ashamed.

Regina was about to say something reassuring when she heard _that_ voice.

"EMMA!" Snow was running towards them when Charming grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Regina, the rumors where true you did take me child!"

Snow spit out, angrily.

It took Regina a moment to catch up. When Emma wouldn't meet her eyes she stood back dumb founded.

"You're the heir the White Kingdom?!" She hoped Emma would tell her it wasn't true, that she was just a simple thief or peasant. But the guilt was plain on her white face.

"I was trying to tell you…"

"NO!" Regina cut her off, "You don't get to speak."

"Honey, whatever you were trying to do, it's not worth it she's an evil witch. You can't save the kingdom from her…"

Regina's anger turned to rage.

"You… staged this. To get me to bring you here!" She rounded on Emma.

Emma looked hurt, angrily shaking her head, "no…"

"Yes, Emma." Regina got into her face.

"I…" She stepped back, not an ounce of Regina left, "Doesn't matter. Seize her."

Snow stepped forward.

"Whatever you hoped to gain by taking her Regina, it's been 5 years please I'll give you anything."

5 years? Regina thought. How long had Emma been at this plan?

"You may have your daughter back," she stalked toward Snow White, "When her head graces a spike."

She started to laugh at Snow's pain.

"That is the last time you meddle in my life Snow. This time we're even."

She glanced to the men holding Emma.

"She dies at sunrise."

She poof-ed Snow and Charming out.

She stalked past Emma, then walked back and hit her hard across the face, "You are just like everyone else."

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the positive feedback so far! :D I wasn't going to post this yest but didn't want to keep you waiting, it's the weekend right which means time for reading fantastic SQ stories! :D That's what I am doing this weekend. Any guesses to what happens next? I love hearing your theories :) PP19


	6. The World is bigger than this cage

Regina lie awake, her bed was too empty now. She had calmed slightly from earlier. Executing the white princess would surely bring about war. But what did she care about her kingdom or herself anymore. Emma had seemed just as surprised as Regina had about the Charming's visit.

No, she shouldn't let herself explain away Emma's actions, she was a traitor. She probably knew who Regina was all along. Regina started knocking things over in her room, that wasn't enough. She left the room in search of things she could break; she found expensive vases and pots in the throne room. The guards looked on in horror as the Queen seemed to lose her mind. They were scared her rage would turn to them. Throwing things was better than magic.

But there was a seed of doubt in Regina's mind. What if Emma hadn't known… what if this wasn't a plot to kill her or take the thrown.

This lead Regina to the dungeons. She made all of the guards leave. They assumed so she could torture and kill the princess. When Regina got to her cell, her heart ached.

She could tell Emma had been crying. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head laying back against the wall…

"Stupid..." She banged her head back.

Regina cleared her throat.

Emma glanced over. Then directed her attention away.

"Emma…"

"I don't want to talk to you." Emma said defiantly.

Regina took a deep breath to steady her anger, fear and pity.

"Please…"

"Are you here to execute me now?" Emma's tone had grown harsh.

Regina gripped the bar for strength, right, she was supposed to be killing Emma in a few hours, though some part of her knew she couldn't do it.

"No."

Emma looked up, "Then leave."

Regina opened the cell, and took a hesitant step towards Emma.

"Emma, I'm… you lied to me." She sounded hurt her voice broke at the end.

Emma opened her mouth shocked then closed it.

"I was trying to tell you. I was going to tell you everything this morning; I didn't know my parents would show up."

Regina saw truth in Emma's gaze.

"And it's not like you told me you were the Queen. You didn't trust me."

Emma walked toward Regina till she was standing in her face.

"I cared about you."

A pang of hurt flashed through Regina's heart. Could Emma really care for her, could it have not all been a lie?

Regina grabbed the chain that linked Emma's wrists and proceeded to pull Emma from the cell.

Emma panicked, "Where are you taking me?"

When she didn't get a reply she pulled the chain hard, through Regina's right hand.

She heard a pained animal noise rip through Regina's throat. The chain had little indents and had ripped Regina's hand to shreds. She sucked in a breathe and tried to control the pain. She quickly placed her left hand on Emma and the next thing Emma knew they were in Regina's room. Emma looked around it, the room looked destroyed. Regina looked exhausted, cradling her injured hand. Emma wanted to go to her, but she had the damn chains around her wrists. She wished they were gone.

And just like that they clanked to the floor.

Regina's eyes snapped up. She started to back away.

"I… I was going to take them off… It's just my hand's hurt…" no, shit she shouldn't have said that. Emma didn't need to know she mostly channeled through that hand.

Emma watched Regina back up till her back was against the wall. Her chest rising and falling quickly.

Emma finally spoke, "Were you really going to kill me?" Regina didn't know she had a thing with lies, she could always tell when someone was lying; she told Henry it was her superpower.

Regina shook, pain in her eyes. "I wish I could…" Regina let out quietly.

Emma walked over to her.

The woman's legs were shaking.

Emma was going to end her, Regina was sure of it.

Emma grabbed Regina's good arm.

"You need to sit down you're shaking." Regina let herself me guided to the floor.

Emma sat in front of her and took her injured hand, "Just trust me ok."

She closed her eyes and thought of the moment her and Regina were hiding under the covers, she let the happiness from that moment fill up all the dark spaces in her mind. When she opened her eyes her hands where glowing around Regina's injured one. When Emma moved her hands away, Regina's was healed.

Regina slowly picked it up and set it in her lap.

"Thank you." She still couldn't talk above a whisper.

Emma glanced at her lips, then back up to her eyes.

Regina's heart thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She couldn't handle all of these intense emotions today.

She sat there frozen as Emma leaned in and connected their lips.

Their lips moved together until Regina felt warm tears splash her face.

Emma pulled back and whipped at her eyes.

"I was trying to tell you, I'm so sorry Regina, I'm…sorry." She sobbed out.

Regina pulled Emma's face back to hers again. She kissed her sweetly then mumbled into Emma's lips.

"It's ok Emma, I forgive you."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and continued to sob into her shoulder.

…

A/N: Wow so does Regina trust her now? Is it that simple?


	7. The world we knew has improved

Emma had cried herself to sleep on Regina's shoulder. Regina had sat there for what felt like hours just holding Emma to her. She would be better with Emma. So what if it was really a trap? Emma made her feel alive for a while, she might as well feel before she went.

She felt Emma stir, "Dear let's move to bed ok?" She pulled Emma up and guided her to bed.

Once they were in bed Emma sat there looking expectantly at Regina.

"What Emma?" Regina stared at her.

Emma was silent.

"Emma, I am sorry as well please forgive me…"

"I have a baby."

Regina glanced up, she hadn't expected that, "Um what?"

"Well Henry is five actually. Does… does that bother you." The blonde looked as though she might cry again.

Regina grabbed Emma's hands and rubbed her thumbs lightly over them.

"Where is he?" Regina's eyes held concern.

Emma took a deep breath

"Back at the Inn near where you had your um… where we met."

Regina paused, she knew Emma was worried about triggering those memories. Truth was Regina didn't remember much from that day.

"ok, would you like to go see him?" she pushed Emma's hair back behind an ear.

"Would…" Emma closed her eyes to gather her courage, "would you go with me?"

Regina pondered Emma's words, "You want me… to meet your son?"

"Yes, I do."

…..

Regina stood nervously looking at her reflection. She hadn't gotten to wear plain ridding pants since she was young. She also wore a peasant top. There was a single French braid going from her forehead around to her ear on one side.

This could still be a trap; her going undercover could be for her protection, or her demise. Maybe Emma was trying to fix her mistake. Regina didn't trust easily, she never had. She had trusted Emma until Snow and Charming arrived. But too many secrets were revealed for her to not have her doubts. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She should be meeting Emma's son today. That had her nervous as well, what if he didn't take well to her.

Arms slipped around her waist. A chin rested on her shoulder. She naturally relaxed back into the white princess.

"Gina, what is wrong?" She could tell Regina was troubled by the reflection.

"Nothing dear."

Emma sighed, "Regina I don't want to push you, but I hope you know you can talk to me about anything… you know that right?"

Regina turned in her embrace and lay her head on Emma's shoulder, holding tight.

…..

She poof-ed them out of the castle near the Inn. They would walk there to meet up with Ruby, as Emma had sent word she would be visiting.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and a blush quickly formed, they were in public. And today she just got to be Regina.

They walked into the Inn, there was a bar in back. Emma squeezed Regina's hand before lightly dropping it and barreling into a tall thin waitress.

"Ruby!" Emma squealed.

"Ems! It's been too long!" Emma glanced over to Regina then waved her over.

Regina looked uncomfortable.

"Rubes this is… um my…friend." Emma was flustered.

"ohhh, so you're why Emma has been away so long huh?" Ruby winked at Regina.

Emma swatted at her arm.

"Nothing like that… yet."

Regina's eyes grew wide. Emma's cheeks went pink and Ruby laughed.

"Well you ladies are welcome anytime," she stepped forward and gave Regina a hug, "nice to meet you, sorry you got stuck with this one." She smiled when she saw Emma's pouty face.

Emma rolled her eyes and dragged Regina out back.

She saw Henry and Neil off in the distance.

"Come on Gina…" She pulled her and forgot they weren't using her name today.

Regina stopped short a few yards away, "I don't want to intrude…. I'll wait back here." she pointed to a giant tree with big roots. She wanted to hide behind them to be honest. Emma hadn't told her who the man was, but Regina wasn't stupid, it must be the boy's father.

She watched as Emma barreled into the kid. Then she noticed the two adults start shouting at each other. She sat down behind the giant root wall.

A few moments later, she heard a twig snap.

"Ow…" a little voice.

Then a little face poked around the root.

"Hi." He smiled and waved his little hand.

"Hello, dear."

Henry looked back and saw fighting was still happening.

"They're a little loud. I'm Henry, you're mom's friend right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes dear, I am."

That was all it took for the little guy to walk over and climb in her lap.

"Want to see what aunt Ruby gave me?"

Regina made a noise as the little boy plopped himself into her lap. But she recovered quickly.

"Of course dear, what did she give you?" She pushed her hair back and really was interested.

Henry pulled out a little wolf carved out of wood.

"She said it will protect me, and I got a couple puppy ones too, so they can all play together," He looked up expectantly, "play with me." He handed her one.

…

"Emma you just run off because of some woman?" how dare Emma leave her son, their son, Neil was sure of that.

"That woman? I saved her life. She also saved mine, I love her Neil. I wanted her to meet Henry, he's important to me." Emma threw her arms wide for emphasis.

"Sure Emma bring anyone to meet our son, you don't know this woman. She could be the evil queen for all you know Emma."

Emma glared, "I know exactly who she is Neil. I do. And she knows who I am."

"You're not even going to deny that he is my son are you?" Neil looked wounded.

"Neil, I can't talk about this right now ok? Thank you for taking care of Henry. Maybe… you two can spend some more time together, ok?" Emma weakly offered up.

"Emma, I'm sorry ok. I messed up. I do love you. Can't you just give me another chance? We can be a real family, I can make you happy Emma…."

"Neil. Stop. I am seeing someone, the answer is no." Neil reached for Emma's hand but she pulled it back and worriedly looked back for Regina. Then noticed Henry was gone.

"Her?" Neil was confused.

"Henry?" Emma went quickly walking back to where Regina had sat down to tell her Henry was missing but when she got closer she slowed.

"Grrrr…."

Did she just hear Regina growl?

"rff rff."

Henry definitely, this time.

She walked around the tree and found the two playing with the wolves on Regina's lap.

Emma's eyes, without her approval, started to flow with tears.

Regina looked up at Emma then bit her lip, maybe she was worrying Emma by being this close to Henry?

"Emma, I'm sorry we just…" Regina didn't know what she should apologize for.

Emma sat down next to them.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Henry's little face scrunched up.

"Gina, can you go kick Neil, I bet he made Mommy cry…"

Emma laughed, "It's ok Henry," then Emma's voice grew quiet, "You told him your name?"

Regina shrugged, "It was worth the risk, I guess." She gestured still holding a wooden wolf in her hands.

Henry looked between them.

"Mom I like Gina, can we keep her?" Henry stuck out his bottom lip.

Emma tried to hide her smile, "You like her huh?"

Henry nodded his head a few times.

"Good cause," she looked at Regina, "I really like her Henry…"

He noticed how his mom was staring at Regina and how the other woman had stopped breathing.

"So, are you gunna kiss her?"

Regina snapped out of it, "Hm?"

Emma looked straight at Regina, "I would like to, again."

"Ew, mom gross! Kissies are for babies."

Emma put her hand to her chest, "Hen, Gina likes my kisses."

Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips.

Henry giggled, "Ew Gina, mommy has gots germs."

Regina was smiling like an idiot.

….

A/N: Germs are sexy right? ;)


	8. The world we Know

They spent dinner with Ruby then they went in a back room to poof home.

Regina was very happy, today had been great and there was no ambush. Emma really did have a son, a son who liked her.

….

Emma woke up to half the bed empty. She went looking for Regina and found her in the bathing room. Regina stood and tried to walk towards Emma, she still had it in her head that she shouldn't show any weakness. But she tumbled into the wall, luckily Emma caught her.

"Regina, are you alright?" Emma was worried how this sickness had come on so fast.

Regina tried to push away but quickly realized she couldn't stand on her own.

"I don't normally leave… I must have caught something."

Emma worried this was her fault. She had asked Regina to come meet Henry, she had let Emma bring him back to her castle.

"Regina, I am so sorry."

Regina waved it off, "I'm not immune to getting sick Emma it will pass."

Emma picked her up and lay her down on the couch near the fire.

"What can I do?" Emma crouched holding Regina's hand.

Regina laughed, "Emma, it's just the flu."

"Soup than, I can make that, blankets are…right in the trunk by the bed," She piled blankets on top of Regina, "I'll be right back I am going to go get …" Regina waved her hand the ingredients for chicken soup where near the fireplace, "ok…"

"Regina, you have to rest, seriously." She huffed frustrated.

Regina gave her the most innocent face she could come up with. Emma kissed her forehead.

"Sleep while I cook."

Regina snuggled in and quickly fell asleep.

….

She started to dream, but the dream quickly turned into a nightmare. Where she was following Emma around only to find out Emma was trying to kill her at every turn. She started to whimper in her sleep, which caused Emma to wake her up.

"Regina, hey wake up." Regina begrudgingly opened her eyes.

"What?" She glared at Emma.

Emma held soup out to her.

Regina didn't take it.

Emma set it on the table helped Regina sit up, then set it in her lap.

"Did you want me to feed you or…"

"Did you poison this?" She looked straight into Emma's eyes not missing a beat.

"Did I what?" Emma looked offended.

"Regina, you haven't even tried it yet…" Emma looked at the bowl sadly, "I can make soup Regina I'm not an idiot."

Regina waited, "when you asked me this morning, what I was worried about…I was worried about you betraying me. So if…if you are going to could you, just do it." Regina set the soup on the table.

Emma looked at her wide eyed, "Um what?"

"Emma, villains don't get happy endings. I know I don't deserve it, but would you consider being merciful and just crushing my heart?"

Emma didn't move a muscle, what was Regina talking about.

Regina could see she wasn't getting through to Emma, she reached in her chest and with a grunt pulled her heart out.

Emma almost passed out, "What…what are you doing?" alarm evident in her tone.

Regina placed it in her hands, "Here."

Emma quickly tried to hand it back, "I don't want your heart, not like this!"

Regina's confusion intensified.

"But you could… at the very least control me, Emma you have to want something from this… relationship. I just wanted you to be forward with me. This has been great, but you don't have to pretend anymore…" Regina smiled sadly.

"Regina. Put. It. Back."

Regina crossed her arms.

Emma looked at it. The heart was smaller than she thought it would be, the black created an intricate design over the red. She subconsciously stroked her fingers across it. Regina let out a quite sound.

"Shit. did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Emma glanced up in horror. She put her hands over Regina's chest.

"Please help me put it back, all…all I want from you is for you to love me… which you don't have to yet but I hope maybe one day…" Regina hadn't moved to replace it but with Emma's confession the heart found its way back to its home anyway.

When it was placed back in a single tear slid from Regina's eye.

"Can we fix it so it can't come out anymore?" Emma asked.

Regina grabbed both sides of Emma's face and crashed their lips together.

Regina nodded into the kiss.

"Put your hand over my heart. And think about how much you want to protect me, from any pain. How you never want anyone to possess my heart but you."

Emma followed her instructions though she was lightheaded from the kiss.

There was a small burst of white light.

"Done?" Emma looked unconvinced.

Regina smiled, "All done."

Emma pulled her to her, "Ok. and enough of the crazy talk. I don't want to hurt you. Your soup is fine…cold now but fine. I'll warm it up." She gave Regina's lips one last quick peck as she got up to warm it up.

Regina's finger tips floated to her lips. Happiness, that's what it felt like.

…

"Is the soup adequate?" Emma poked the brunette sitting next to her.

"It's very good Emma." Emma reached her hand and took the bowel and again set it on the table.

Regina's brow furrowed, "Dear…"

Emma pushed her back down on the couch, and lay her body on top of Regina's and she started to initiated a slow passionate kiss. Regina moaned into her mouth.

"Emma…we…we'll wake Henry."

Emma giggled, "Gina, he's like 5 he sleeps like a rock."

Regina's hand reached up under Emma's shirt and started lightly scratching down her back.

"You sure?"

Emma smiled, "Positive."

Regina never felt so alive, everywhere Emma touched felt like fire. Quickly she was begging Emma to disrobe and magic-ing her clothes off as well.

Emma felt light nails tighten into her shoulder as Regina came. She gently removed her hands and wrapped them around her love. Regina's breathing was still attempting to return to normal. Emma tilted her head up and kissed the side of Regina's mouth.

"I love you." Her heart thundered in her chest.

Regina's face turned to hers completely, alight with pure adoration.

"I love you too Emma."

A/N: Awww, I love them.


End file.
